


Of All Things Love Is the Most Potent

by orangeCrates



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, surprisingly little gore given the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki and Kimi have a child.</p><p>Post 120 but spoilers are minimal and kept purposefully vague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All Things Love Is the Most Potent

**Author's Note:**

> This came about when my sister and I started talking about Loser-Nishiki and Kimi and what sort of father Nishiki would be. This was the result. Also, the cannabalism tag actually does apply this time!
> 
> Pretty much ignores the current arc because 1, it’s not finished and 2, I wanted to write something cute to deal with the heartbreak of the current arc… orz

Nishiki had never once considered having a child with Kimi.

For one, Nishiki hated brats. More importantly though, ghouls often died in childbirth due to limited access to proper facilities. Even in the 20th ward, such a thing wasn't unheard of. The only reason the rate of death wasn't higher than it was, was due to the amazing recovery rate of ghouls.

If Kimi were to have his child, she wouldn't even have that to protect her.

Nevermind that it was just impossible, even if it weren't, if Nishiki were given a choice between some shitty brat and Kimi, Nishiki would choose Kimi every time.

He doesn't need anyone else.

So when Kimi comes to tell him that she's pregnant, his first reaction is to tell her to get rid of it.

He watches the smile drop from her face to be replaced by hurt confusion.

He tells her that they don't need a child. (I just need you. I've only ever needed you. _I can't lose you._ ) And she seems to come her senses and nods.

But she never once removes her arm which curves protectively over her stomach as she stands. She turns and walks away and Nishiki just watches. He half-expects her to walk out the door, but Kimi's (always) surprising him. The aparment is tiny so when she opens the fridge he hears it clearly in the silence. He sits up straighter and isn't able to decide what he should do before she's sitting in front of him again, this time with a package of meat Nishiki had picked up from Antique in her hands.

He's still speechless when she slowly and carefully unwraps the package.

"I don't care about the risks. I want to give birth to your child."

She looks right at Nishiki with a smile (he's not sure how he ever thought she was plain) and her hand doesn't tremble at all when she pulls a piece of meat out and puts it in her mouth, chews and swallows. He had thought he couldn't love her more than he already did (always had even before she'd offered him her own flesh and told him to continue living as if it were the most natural thing in the world), but he was wrong.

Her fingers leave a smear of blood on his shirt when he all but falls towards her and her mouth tastes like blood and flesh and _life_ when he kisses her.

~ + ~

He spends a week trying to decide if he should tell the Manager and, by extension, everyone else at Antique. After coming to a decision, he wastes another week before he calls the Manager out to a backroom.

The shitty old man only keeps his hands behind his back and says, "I see." before asking to speak to Kimi and him both.

He regrets it immediately when they're sitting in one of the rooms in the back and Yoshimura stands opposite to them and tells them this:

"I hope the two of you understand what you're getting yourself into. You are bringing a child into a world where its very existence is a crime. It will be nothing more than scum and vermin to humans and its fate if it falls into the hands of ghouls will be no better. One-eyed ghouls are an oddity. They are powerful and there are groups who, should they learn of your child's existence, will try to take possession of it and use it for their one purposes."

Yoshimura's face is unreadable without even the shadow of a smile and all Nishiki can think is _how dare you, you shitty old man_ and it's only Kimi's grip on his sleeve that keeps him from storming from the room.

The Manager continues, "Your child may even come to resent you for bringing it into the world. Is that really all right with you?"

The words, "If you don't want to help then just say it" are on the tip of Nishiki's tongue, but Kimi beats him to saying anything.

"Even so, I want to bring this child into the world." She looks at Nishiki out of the corner of her eyes and she smiles briefly before turning back to the Manager with her back straight and head held high. Her hands slip from Nishiki's sleeve to settle against his hand. He grips hers as tightly as he could without hurting her. "Even if everyone else believes it's a mistake, we still want this child to live."

And Nishiki can't help a swell of hopeless affection for her.

The manager smiled faintly.

"Then we will do everything in our power to help."

~ + ~

They limit the information to the employees of Antique, Yomo and Uta. Nishiki wasn't sure if he wanted Kaneki and his merry band of horseshits to know because on one hand, it was Kaneki, but on the other hand _fuck Tsukiyama_.

In the end it was decided because Kimi wanted Kaneki to know and because the bastard Tsukiyama would figure it out sooner or later.

The first time they came in, Nishiki hovered around Kimi and tried to see if he could set Tsukiyama on fire with his eyes alone as Banjou and Kaneki gave their congratulations.

(Without Nishiki knowing, this conversation happened between Kaneki and Tsukiyama while he was yelling at Banjou:

"Tsukiyama-san, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Mais, oui."

"If you touch Kimi-san, Nishio-san or their child, I will kill you."

"...ah. That's fine. You're the only one I want, in the end, Kaneki-kun."

And Kaneki smiles a smile that's all razor edges with a promise of swift and merciless death to anyone who tries to endanger the new family. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk.")

~ + ~

Mornings are not fun for a while as Kimi spends most of them kneeled over the toilet and throwing up. Each time Nishiki has to sit beside her, awkwardly rubbing her back, he feels himself resenting the thing in her womb a little. 

Still, he does his best to make sure she eats enough human food and baby food (which was also human food just not food for humans). He even asks for sauce recommendations from his friends and ends up asking Kimi questions like, "Would you like some wasabi on that?"

And he hadn't understood why Kimi laughed. The next day, he came back with a bag full of all sorts of sauces from miso-cheese to soy to tonkatsu to ketchup and he just dumped it on the table and told her to pick whatever shitty sauce she wanted.

~ + ~

When Kimi blinks and puts a hand over her rounded stomach with a quite 'oh' Nishiki has already abandoned his serving tray and is by her side in a heartbeat.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She smiles at him.

"Nothing. The baby kicked."

Almost immediately, Nishiki is bumped out of the way by Koma-san.

"Really? Can I feel?"

And Nishiki straightened up and shoved him.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Ah, Nishiki-kun, I didn't see you there..."

Kimi laughs when a (mostly one-sided) arguments breaks out. She stops when she spots Hinami staring at her, all bright-eyed and expectant. Kimi waves her over as the argument escalates to Nishiki grabbing Koma-san by the front of his shirt.

Hinami hesitates before walking over and Kimi takes one of her hands and places it on her stomach.

"Here, Hinami-chan. See if you can feel the baby move."

Hinami nods and wears a look of extreme concentration as she waits with her hand on Kimi's stomach until her eyes suddenly widen in wonder and excitement.

"I felt it!"

From across the room, Touka's head snapped up and she had a look of interest as Hinami babbled excitedly. Nishiki gave her an unimpressed look as he came to the back to get another customer's order.

"Don't even think about it." Because Nishiki is still bitter about that time when Touka tried to kill Kimi.

Touka on her part snapped out of her daze and glared back.

"Who would even want to do something dumb like that?" She shot back and set the coffee grounds back on the shelf with more force than was necessary.

The bell on the door rings and Hinami calls out to Banjou and Kaneki who were coming in.

"I could feel the baby kick!"

It was their turn to hover around Kimi and Touka sulked as Kaneki got a chance to try to feel the baby kick as well.

~ + ~

The Manager had promised to take care of finding a midwife that could keep their secret and Nishiki had trusted him to deal with it while he went through the drama of trying to buy everything the magazines told him he Must Have Ready On Hand Before the Baby Comes! Some of which turn out to be completely useless in the end, but no one had known at the time because none of them have ever had children.

When the day came everyone was surprised when Yomo-san came to deliver the baby. (But not that surprised because Yomo-san was like one of those swiss army knives with a thousand attachments and you eventually got used to the fact that he could do almost anything.)

~ + ~

When Nishiki held his newborn daughter in his hands for the first time he said, "She's so ugly. What is this wrinkly, pink thing? Is she some kind of monkey? She doesn't look like either of us at all. This was what we waited so long for?"

He blinked back the tears and, when that did nothing nothing but make them spill over he cursed. "Damn it."

Touka let out a 'heh' at that, as if to say, 'what a loser' but her eyes are also noticeably wet.

Kaneki smiles at her and, because he was wiser than when he first met Touka, doesn't ask her if she's crying or if she needs a handkerchief. He just pulls one out and hands it to her.

For his efforts he's rewarded with a punch in the face.


End file.
